Jambastion Religion
The Jambastion Religion is a religious organization first introduced in Kirby Star Allies. Led by Hyness, the Jambastion Religion worships Void, a god that reincarnates into other forms throughout the ages. Initially antagonists in the main story of the game, following the events of Heroes in Another Dimension, it could be presumed that they have become allies of Kirby. Their emblem appears to be a heart with two bat-like wings, along with an eye in the center and what appears to be two jagged horns. History The Jambastion Religion was founded by Hyness sometime after his clan was banished and sealed away to the edge of the galaxy by unknown, science-using people who were once their friends. Along with that, all but a sliver of their existence was erased from history itself. Hyness founded the religion based on his vision, in which a god was speaking to him, inviting him to a new, peaceful land. This happened to match with the legend of Void in a book known as the book of legend, and Hyness thought Void was this very god. Over the years, more and more people began to join the religion. The religion also seems to have carried over things and traditions from Hyness’s clan, such as possibly their language, their beliefs in the book of legends, their theme of darkness and shadows, and being worshipers and masters of a "matter most dark". The Jambastion Religion is also mostly advanced with weaponry and magic, using those as their main methods of attack, and magic to do other things as well. In Kirby Star Allies, their goal is to revive Void as Void Termina so he can destroy the universe, as Hyness wants to use his power to avenge his clan. The religion had somehow obtained the Jamba Heart, the vessel of Void, however, it was trapped in a seal. Hyness, due to not completely understanding how to break the seal, accidentally shatters the Jamba Heart, sending the shards throughout the galaxy. Thus, members of the religion set out to find the pieces, with their new goal being to collect them all so they can resurrect Void. After Void Termina was defeated and the events of Heroes in Another Dimension, The Three Mage-Sisters and Hyness, if not the entire religion, became allies to Kirby and friends, with their new goal being to simply seek paradise, perhaps the land mentioned in Hyness’s vision. Language The Jambastion Religion’s language is possibly carried over from Hyness’s clan. The language is spoken by the major members in Kirby Star Allies, but most of it can be learned in the pause screen descriptions of Hyness’s second phase in The Ultimate Choice and Corrupt Hyness’s second phase. The last three words listed are used by the Three Mage-Sisters on the official Kirby Twitter. *Bonjam = Greeting *Jambuhbye = Goodbye *Jamblasted = Anger *Juh? = Huh? *Vun = Very *Jamanke = Thank you *Japologa = I’m sorry *Jonto = Soon *Jaway = I forgot *Majaja = Again *Jes = Yes *Janno = No *Ji = Me *Jhappy = Happy *Majicious = Tasty *Jawaii = Cute *Mafo = Lie *Jif = If *Jaitty = Good night *Rigga = Painful *Goppoko = Surprise *Bastion = Heart *Jorrow = Sad *Konjy = Crazy *Mapop = Hope *Lor = Paradise *Merry Jambasmas = Merry Christmas *Jamba New Year = Happy New Year *Jambadetana = Congratulations Prayer Song Much like some real-life religions, the Jambastion Religion has its own prayer song. Titled as the “Song of Supplication,” it serves as the main theme of the Three Mage-Sisters, though it could also be the theme of the religion in general. Its lyrics are in the perspective of the Three Mage-Sisters, and seem to be a prayer or plea for the help of Void Termina. Members The Three Mage-Sisters The Three Mage-Sisters are priestesses of the Jambastion Religion. They joined after Hyness saved their lives when they were about to perish. The Mage-Sisters, as their name implies, are mages that use a specific elemental magic along with a medieval weapon. They are the second highest-ranking members of the religion, only below Hyness, and are also generals, making them a major working force. They can also command the lower-ranking members as a result. Francisca Francisca is the blue Mage-Sister. She wields a labrys, a double-sided axe, as her main weapon, as well as ice magic. She also carries around a soda gun, which she can shake to shoot a stream of soda at her foes. She joined the Jambastion Religion after Hyness saved her from freezing to death in a snowstorm by granting her the power of ice. Flamberge Flamberge is the red Mage-Sister. She wields a flamberge, a wave-bladed sword, as her main weapon, as well as fire magic. She also carries around a giant cannon, the Mega Broiler, which she can use to shoot a stream of fire at her foes. She joined the Jambastion Religion after Hyness saved her from suffocating in a fire by granting her the power of fire. Zan Partizanne Zan Partizanne is the yellow Mage-Sister and the leader of the three. She wields a partisan, a type of polearm, as her main weapon, as well as electric magic. She also carries around a giant ring of three Taiko drums that allow her to fire orbs of electricity or to shoot a giant electric beam. She joined the Jambastion Religion after Hyness saved her from drawing her last breaths after she was struck by lightning when climbing a tower by granting her the power of electricity. Hyness Hyness is a priest and the leader of the Jambastion Religion, as well as the founder of it. Hyness is the highest-ranking of all the members of the religion, allowing him to command all members, even the Three Mage-Sisters. He is also an elite mage, as he is able to wield a variety of magic. He is presumably the last remaining member of his clan, as no other members of his race are known. Void Void is the god of the Jambastion Religion (though it’s ambiguous as to whether or not he’s actually a real god, as Hyness only named him so) and a being with immense power. Void is omnipresent, as he exists in all dimensions in different forms. In the book of legend, it is stated that Void reincarnates into other forms throughout the ages depending on whether positive or negative energy is gathered. In the Japanese version of Void Termina’s second phase’s Soul Melter EX description, it is implied that Void was created from the combination of all chaos and possibilities, Dream, Dark, Soul, and Heart, in a substance of sorts. It also states that he was born as “the ancestor of the origin.” While unknown what this exactly means, the “origin” mentioned could possibly be Zero, as Void is heavily implied to be related to the Dark Matter race, and Zero was the only known source of Dark Matter. This would mean that Void would be the ancestor of Zero, though, it’s not confirmed. Seeing his starlike radiance, the ancients, people of the past who made legendary treasures and pieces of technology, transcribed his mysteries into sacred books, one of which is likely the book of legend. According to the book of legend, a previous incarnation of Void was fought and defeated by four heroes of yore who used spears of the heart, and sealed away his vessel, the Jamba Heart, using said spears. After that, they vanished and were never seen again. Void Termina Void Termina is a reincarnation of Void that has the power to destroy worlds. The Jambastion Religion had somehow obtained the Jamba Heart, and Hyness sought to resurrect Void as Void Termina so he can use his power to restore his clan, as foretold in the book of legend. However, after Hyness became obsessed with worshipping him and taking revenge, he changed his goal to using Void Termina’s power to destroy the universe to avenge his clan. After accidentally shattering the Jamba Heart and later completing it by sacrificing himself and the Three Mage-Sisters, Hyness successfully resurrects Void, who reincarnates into Void Termina, due to the negative energy that was gathered. However, before he could destroy the universe, Void Termina was defeated by Kirby and friends. Jambelievers Jambelievers are the most common members of the Jambastion Religion, taking up the majority of the religion’s forces. They can be seen as the grunts of the religion. Jambelievers wield no weapons and have no offensive skills whatsoever. They act very similarly to Waddle Dees. Jammerjabs Jammerjabs are also common members of the Jambastion Religion, seemingly being higher-ranking variants of Jambelievers. Unlike Jambelievers, however, Jammerjabs wield a staff that they use to jab their opponent with. Other than that, they act very similarly. Pon & Con Pon & Con are the former gatekeepers of the Jambastion that landed on Planet Popstar. Their job was to protect the gates to Jambastion and prevent any intruders from entering it, using elemental bombs and charging at their foes with Pon Jrs. & Con Jrs. to keep them out. It is unknown if they became the gatekeepers on their own accord, or if they were corrupted by a Jamba Heart shard, but regardless, they return to being friendly individuals after Kirby throws a Friend Heart at them. Structures Jambastion A Jambastion, given the title of “Fortress of Shadows,” is a gigantic fortress that the religion owns. Jambastions are very large, as one fortress can take up an entire corner of Planet Popstar. There are multiple Jambastions that the religion can use. Jambastions are presumably used by the religion to travel to faraway places, as one is used by the Three Mage-Sisters to travel to Planet Popstar. Jambandra Base Jambandra Base, as its name implies, is the main base of operations of the religion. Located far away at the edge of the galaxy, Jambandra Base is absolutely ginormous. It is bigger than all of the planets in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes combined. It is possibly roughly the size of an average main sequence star, if not bigger. It also possibly allows the religion to board a Jambastion and use it to travel, as several Jambastions can be seen circling around it. The Divine Terminus The Divine Terminus is the headquarters of Jambandra Base, as Hyness spends the majority of his time there. The Divine Terminus is roughly large, as it is bigger than the planets in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes, though it is smaller than Jambandra Base. It is connected to Jambandra Base by a long bridge, and is likely how members travel between it and the base. The Divine Terminus also contains the altar of the Jamba Heart. Ja:ジャマハルダ Category:Villains Category:Articles under construction Category:Kirby Star Allies Category:Jambastion Religion